Headfull Of Hair
by LycoX
Summary: After getting caught in the act by his friends thanks to a Banana peel of all things, Clark remembers an old story and gets a wild idea. (Post 'Skinwalker' but Kyla survived)


**Headfull Of Hair**

**Disclaimer: Since Clark's hair is pretty much indestructible, this fun little idea came to mind.**

* * *

"So, you wanna explain to us how you were able to survive smacking right into the side of a truck, Clark?" Chloe asked in a determined manner.

_I am so dead._

Things for Clark had been going so well that day, especially where his relationship with Kyla Willowbrook was concerned. But then, life had to go and screw with him by causing him to slip and crash into a truck thanks to a damn Banana peeling of all things when he'd been super speeding through town! There'd been some initial freak outs and the like over his condition but when Chloe, Lana, Lex, and several others all realized he was perfectly fine, the two girls had since been staring him down. Both quite unhappy with him keeping secrets while Kyla and Pete tried to hide their sympathetic looks so as not to get caught themselves for knowing. Lex however, Lex was just amused by the whole thing. "Umm..."

"And don't bother trying to deny it, we know what we saw, Clark." Lana told him seriously.

So he could move really fast and not be hurt, why was that so damned scary to hide from them!? "You know, he also survived me hitting him with my car." Decided to throw in Lex with a smirk on his features as Clark shot him a betrayed look.

He wasn't mad with his younger friend, but he did feel a little payback was in order for keeping certain things from him! If anything, this made the two girls' glares even more intense! Clark tried as hard as he could to figure out a way through this mess while hating Banana peels a great deal now. But then, he had a light bulb moment as an old story from the Bible popped up into his head. "You guys know about… About Sampson from the Bible, right?"

That threw those not in the know considerably but Lex would be the one to speak. "Yes, he had incredible powers thanks to his hair until Delilah basically tricked him into shaving it off."

Okay, so not completely accurate but the bald billionaire figured it would work for now. "Right, so umm… I'm, I'm like him." Clark told the group and both Pete and Kyla had to resist pinching the bridges of their noses.

_Oh Clark. _Moaned the two in their heads without realizing the other was doing the exact same thing.

Chloe and Lana however were highly skeptical of this. "So… You're saying that you have special abilities thanks to your hair?" Chloe asked of him.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Is that why you've never had a haircut for as long as I can remember?" Wondered Lana curiously despite herself.

"Uhh… Yeah, that's it. But unlike Sampson, I can't uhh, I can't cut my hair at all. I can pull it out but nothing can cut it."

Pete barely resisted the urge to snicker as Kyla wondered how her boyfriend's parents were going to react to all this. And then decided then and there to stir up the pot some. "That's one of the things that attracted me to him. His hair. It makes me feel incredibly warm when I run my hands through it." Fake sighed Kyla with a smile on her lips and mischeviousness in her eyes.

Clark scowled at her but she just continued smiling. "So what you're saying is, is that you're hair is basically indestructible?" Lex asked of him curiously.

Wondering how much truth there was to it and how much there wasn't. Especially as he could tell his young friend was beginning to sweat! Clark nodded fervently. "Yeah, pretty much! I uhh, I even tried acid to see if it would work on my hair but it didn't. "

Which was true as he had tried it at one point! _My parents are SO gonna kill me._

"Bro, if you ever find a way to share the hair, I definitely want some!" Pete told him and Kyla snorted in amusement.

A scowl came his way but it didn't deter Pete any from being greatly amused by the whole damn thing. After a long moment of silence, Clark's anxiousness got the better of him. "Are, are you guys okay with this? I mean… Its understandable why I never said anything, right? Because I was really embarrassed that my hair does all this… Stuff."

_Pete and I are really going to have to help him with his excuses. _Kyla thought to herself in amusement.

Feeling incredibly thankful to her Ancestors once again for the fact she was still alive to enjoy moments like these. And all thanks to Clark using his speed to get her some medical help before death claimed her. The trio looked at one another for a long moment before looking back to Clark with Lex shrugging afterwards. "I guess I can see why you never said anything, Clark. I guess I should be thankful to your hair for keeping me alive the day we met."

Clark felt relieved his bald friend was letting him off the hook like that while Lana and Chloe just scowled at him. "I think… After awhile..." Began Chloe.

"And lots of shopping where you carry ALL our bags for us..." Continued Lana with a glint in her eyes.

Chloe grinned, liking where this was going a whole Hell of a lot. "Oh yes, lots and lots of shopping."

"My parents warned me about people like you two." Clark told them gravely and ignored any and all snickers.

"And once we are sufficiently satisfied, we will be quite understanding and the like of why you kept the fact your hair is a source of power, Clark." Finished Lana with a wide grin on her lips.

As a matter of fact, she had in fact already forgiven the Farm Boy but had just wanted to watch him squirm. Especially since it was a rare treat to get to see something like that! "Hmm… Girls, I think I may join you both. Maybe even put on a show for my boyfriend here." Kyla added in a thoughtful manner as Clark gulped nervously.

"You're… You're not serious, are you, Kyla?"

She looked right at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, I'm a girl and girls rarely joke about shopping trips."

"I could provide you with a generous credit card, ladies." Lex added, greatly enjoying seeing his best friend squirm as well.

"Lex!"

Naturally, the girls took him up on his offer and Clark knew right then and there it was time to get the heck out of dodge. Leaving the group on their own and being greatly amused by the whole thing. _Man, Clark, those girls are gonna have so much fun with you that for once, I'm glad its not me getting attention from a girl. _Pete thought to himself with a shake of the head.

**Elsewhere**

"You're feeling really pleased with yourself right now, aren't you?" Asked Lara El from her place in Heaven.

One Ryan James just looked at his big 'brother's' biological mother and smiled widely. "Yep! I mean… It'd taken years before they finally found out and by then, too much drama would have probably happened."

He visibly shuddered over that scenario. Lara chuckled in amusement and ruffled the boy's hair. _Heavenly interference is such a wonderful thing. _Mused the woman to herself in a pleased manner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that was enjoyable!**


End file.
